Seizing the opportunity
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Okay, Even thou my heart belongs to OUAT and its characters. I couldn't resist writing a one-shot of Stargate SG-1, after watching 'Windows of Opportunity' last night. In my story, Jack seized an opportunity to be with Sam, and well..it was wonderful.


This story is one of the loops in the episode, "Window of Opportunity". I was delighted when Jack kissed Sam in one of the loops. Which got me thinking, what if?

Pairings: Sam and Jack.

Additional Charcters: Daniel Jackson, and Teal'C

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the these characters, the wonderful writers and creators of Stargate SG-1 do. However I did take some of the character's lines as it would help my story.

In Daniel's office, the trio are trying to figure out the problem of the time loops. They had this talk many times before, and Jack and Teal'C used the loops for figuring out the problem.

On this loop, Jack is getting tired of figuring out the problem, then had to start all over again.

"On the other hand, it's kind of an opportunity." Daniel stated

"How's that?" Jack asked.

"Well, think about it. If you know in advance that everything will be going back to the way it was, then ... you could do anything ... For as long as you want without having to worry about consequences!" Daniel stated again

Jack and Teal'C look at each other and grin. Jack stood up and left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Daniel ask Teal'C

"It appears that O'Neill is taking the opporunity." Teal'C stated simply, as he got up himself and walk out the door.

Jack was looking over his notes about the problem, and at the schedule trip to the planet. He walks into Sam's office, he stops at the door frame and watches Sam work, on how this started. He thought of what happened on Apollo's ship, and closed and lock the door. He went behind Sam and gathered her in his arms, and kissed her.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Sam asked as they ended the kiss.

"Seizing the opportunity." He pulls her towards her again.

"We must not..."Sam began to plead him to stop, as he kisses her again.

"Listin, it has been not fun for me to be so close to you and not do anything, Sam." Jack stated

"But..." Sam started as Jack brushed away her hair away from her face and kissed her neck and behind her ear.

"Would you like to see this continue, Sam."

"very much, Si...Jack." Sam said

"Good. We are scheduled to go in two hours. I am sure we have something to do in that time." Jack said. "Meet me in my room in half-hour."

"Jack, what are you planning?" Sam asked as she still recovering from his kisses.

"Sam...think about it." Jack smiled and turn to unlock the door and exit the office.

On the way he runs into Teal'C. "O'Neill what are you planning?"

"Spending much time with Sam I have during this loop."

"Do you think we have solved it?" Teal'C asked

"I am not sure, I know one thing. I am continue to seizing the opportunity with Sam as long as I can."

"Do you need anything?"

"Tell the General that I am resting, and that Sam cannot be hailed." Jack smiled.

"Of coarse." Teal'C said, gaving Jack a small smile with his eyebrow up.

Half-hour later, Sam is in front of Jack's room. She ran to her room, to change her underwear, and to put on some fresh make-up. She was wondering why she is doing this, and she remember the kisses that they shared an half hour ago, and it caused her to become very hot.

Sam knocked on the door. Jack open his door, and she enter the room. What greeted her was candles all around, and dinner.

"Jack, are you sure you want this?"

"more than anything." He places his hands on her face and his fingers gently rub against her lips, and he lean into a kiss. At first, Sam wasn't quite sure of the new stage of her friendship with Jack was, until she began warm again.

"What should we do now?" she asked as they finished their kiss.

"this." Jack said, as he unbuttons his shirt. Sam follows and Jack is rewarded with a red lacy bra. "WOW! Sam. You look..Wow." They kiss, and his hands roam down her back, not touching the closure of her bra. and grasps her butt, and pull her towards him. She gasps as she feels his arousal against her stomach.

Sam began more feverish and removed his belt, and began to unbutton his pants. Jack was doing the same for her. Sam pulled down his pants, but left his boxers on, and likewise for Sam, but Jack was rewarded by the sight of her wearing matching thong. He pulled her towards his bed and kissed her lips, neck, shoulder, stop for a minute to turn on some music.

"just in case, anyone walks by the room." he said, smiling down at Sam.

"Good idea, Jack." Sam said, as she pulled him towards her. they kiss again. He loosen one of the straps and pulls it down her arm, kissing as he does, and does the other arm. Jack reaches around her and unhook her bra, and begin to kiss one of her breasts as he brushes the other one, and his hands began to go down her body. Sam wanted to see him in all his glory.

"Not yet. I want to pleasure you compteley." Jack said as he brushed her hands away from his boxers. He continue his kisses down her body, and slowly pulled down her thong, and kissed inside her thighs.

"Enough..you are drive me crazy." Sam flip him over, and loop her fingers around the elastic of his boxers, and pulled them down. Sam smiled and climb on top of him. "I want to seize this opportunity." As she places his arousal penis near her opening, and slowly let him enter her. She rides him, and just as they are about to have an orgasm together. Jack flips over, and pound her. Just as Sam was going to have a huge one, Jack seem to read the signs and kissed her.

Afterwards, Jack is on his back, and Sam is on her side, with her head upon his chest. "Jack?"

"hmm."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"The loop?"  
"would you do this again?" Sam asked lifting her head to see his eyes.

"again and again." Jack said kissing her forehead.

"what if it does work?"

"Then we have to be careful..do you want it to go back again?"

"with the sexual tension between us? God, No"

"Good. We do need to go on a date." Jack said.

"A real one?"

"Yep,. during our time off.."

"Great." Sam smiled

"What time is it?" Jack said

"Half-hour before we go." Sam said

"Hmm.."

"We didn't have dinner." Sam stated.

"I got something I was craving more than food." Jack said as they kissed.

At the planet. They have stop the time loop. Jack pulled Sam away from the rest of team. "So, when go back to base we are going on a date."

"Oh..yes." Sam said, "Jack...during the loop, how many times we had sex?"

"I lost count." Jack said with a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye. "but everyone was better than the last."

"really?"

"With you, it get better with practice." Jack said

"hahaha." Sam said. punching his chest. Jack grab her hand, and pulled her towards him, and gave her the most passionite kiss.

"Jack, that was...wow." Sam said.

"yeah..my favorite kiss was when I kissed you in front of George."

"Really?"

"I will not do it..Since we did break the loop."

"Bummer."

Daniel and Teal'C are at the Stargate pushing the buttons to go home.

"What did you do during the loop?" Jack ask Teal'C.

"Watch some of the movies that were in the library and read books." he said, "did you seized the opportunity, O'Neill?" Teal'C asked

"Oh yeah." Jack said, glancing over at Sam, who blushes. "More than normal."

Teal'C look at the exchange between Sam and Jack, and stated, "Indeed"

The End


End file.
